


Prosperity of the Honey Mushroom

by Jemppu



Series: Months [27]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Culmets - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, Tumblr, honey mushroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemppu/pseuds/Jemppu
Summary: Part of"Honey Mushroom"series of illustrated Culmets momentslisted here on tumblr, and of"Months"moments, taking place before the couple's ultimate Discovery mission.Paul and Hugh leaving Earth for Discovery.With illustration:"Shuttle Commute"
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Months [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082124
Kudos: 10





	Prosperity of the Honey Mushroom

**Author's Note:**

> The series gets released quite out of order, as inspiration dictates, so I urge you to check out the [series list on tumblr](https://tinyurl.com/honeyshroom) for a better picture of the whole.

## 

## Months: Prosperity of the Honey Mushroom

  
“Can’t prosper in space? Really? Where is this coming from?”

A muffled voice sounds through from the other end of the line as Paul’s face keeps displaying disapproval, twitching agitated to the most sour notions.

“Oh, **really**? Pale and delicate, and unsustainable in cold? Is that your full specialist argument?”

“No, would **you** stop it! I keep repeating you precisely so you can hear how fucking preposterous you sound. How deep does your reasoning go? Is your objection to it being an _Agaricomycete_ , that it’s an _Agaricale_ , or does that go all the way to _Basidiomycota_?“

“All of which, mind you, have been studied and cultivated in similar conditions previously, and will fare just as well”.

“What does that got to do with anything? I’m a mushroom scientist, not a fucking engineer. And intend to remain so”.

“Then how are they different from numerous other species in that regard?”, Paul keeps huffing to his Communicator, “ _"Pale and delicate”_ , my ass. You just need to know how to actually care for them”.

“Yes, _“ha, ha”_. I heard that”, he frowns, and scoffs back at the painfully obvious and frustratingly irrelevant comeback from the other end.

Even Hugh heard that. The doctor smiles to himself listening in on the heated banter between Paul and Straal, trying to fill in the other half of the colorful conversation.

They are leaving Earth for good, currently sitting aboard a shuttle headed for the lower orbit for the final time. It’s now come time for the mission launch, which they’ve spent a busy month preparing for. Once in orbit they’ll board the Fleet’s brand new science vessel, USS Discovery and get ready to head for the unknown.

Through this lift, Paul is keeping contact with his ‘mushroom brother’ on another shuttle, which is carrying crew to their post aboard Discovery’s sister-ship USS Glenn.

Hugh - a graduate of the Academy - has been through this kind of scenario many times by now: while still in training and later during his years of duty. This is nothing out of ordinary for him: boarding starships and going through the motions of a takeoff is just another part of the job as an officer of the Fleet.

This will be all new for the two previously ground bound scientists however - still civilian in all but title. They are heading for this with no real training, not much preparation either: a month of studying files and few hours in simulations is nothing to prep a lab rat for a galaxy spanning starship mission.

This will not be only the ship’s maiden voyage, but Paul’s as well. Yet, the man will have responsibilities, like nothing Hugh in his years of service has ever had to take on: not merely of the ‘passenger crew’, on his first time aboard a Federation starship Paul is expected to lead an Engineering department. He will be in part in charge of making the ship fly, if and when so commanded - directly responsible for navigating a Crossfield class vessel, with but that meager month of prepping behind him, and with no previous experience on engineering or much in navigation either, as Hugh has understood.

All of this the doctor finds highly ill-conceived. Not because he would doubt Paul’s ability to manage - the man can be quite relentless with getting things done, and has a habit of putting work before self -, or that the Bridge conn wouldn’t be fully competent and there to aid he man’s efforts, but that the Fleet would ever even place these expectations on an untrained person. Trusting such tasks to civilians - men, who couldn’t possibly have all the required know-how on starship piloting to form perfectly calculated solutions should any sudden situations arise.

And then equip them with rookie crews too? It all stinks strongly unprofessional, and Hugh knows he isn’t alone in thinking that. Though Paul himself refrains from saying it out loud, it’s obvious he must know it too. In fact, Hugh suspects the man might even find some satisfaction from the fact, that he can hardly be said to be the least professionally acting party in these circumstances. What ever the reason for the Fleet acting this rushed, this appears far from being a well planned mission.

Doesn’t change the fact, that the mushroom scientist will at some point have a starship with over 130 souls on board trusting his ability to maneuver the craft. A skill quite mad to be learning ‘on the job’.

If the man is nervous, he isn’t showing it. That is, not in any way, which would be obvious to people other than Hugh.

“What was that you were discussing?” Hugh asks as Paul finally shuts off his Communicator. “Something else that were pale and don’t take to colder climates too well?” the doctor adds with a smile suggesting he caught the jest.

Paul huffs derisively recalling the conversation. “ _Armillaria_ ”, he replies, “Honey Mushrooms. And so he says!”, Paul grumbles, choosing to ignore the more playful tones altogether, “Doesn’t care to specify how exactly he thinks they’d differ from any other Earthly species we’re… I’m taking with. Just says they won’t survive”.

“Proposes it’s waste of time and effort to bring any species apart from Stella along at all. That aren’t _Ascomycota_ at least”, the worked up rant continues, “ungrateful moron. Seems he might’ve gotten quite taken by the engineering side of things. Last it was the Terraforming, now he’s well on his way getting himself a proper mistress of starship nursing. Would probably be glad to toss away all of Mycology at this point, if he could. As if it wasn’t the whole basis of the work, and the sole reason we even are here!”

Paul had made it clear he didn’t see quite eye to eye with some of the methods Straal had presented to use on his Spore Drive development. Fact, which must be in part to blame for this current feud.

“Fails to see what an opportunity this could be for further studying the cultivation processes within starship settings, as well as a chance to subject various genera to the effects of any number of foreign environments we may encounter out there”.

Paul tucks the Communicator away into his jacket pocket, shifts his posture on the uncomfy shuttle crew seat, and takes a sip from the travel mug in his hand to soothe the frown on his face a bit.

The man could not seem much more of an outsider in this company, if he tried. Or tried harder? Sipping tea, dressed in a suit jacket, the uniform boots stubbornly put aside still, and any and all rank and Starfleet insignia hidden from view, he doesn’t seem at all bothered to fit in.

And why would he suddenly? The man has made no secret of his low opinion of the Fleet or his lacking desire to be any part of it. Still, it is not just for show the man does this: it’s clear to Hugh by now, that Paul genuinely doesn’t feel comfortable being lumped in as ‘one of the masses’, or re-adjusting his behaviour to match some expected format. Sees it as surrendering to the rut of patterned behaviour, loss of individual thinking and a sure way to lowering his standards to mediocre - thus a waste of genius.

Eventually, in worst case, the “death of inspiration” too, which Hugh has come to understand is one of the man’s biggest fears.

“And I don’t see how the temperatures will be any problem, with fully climate controlled facilities”, Paul goes on - frowning still -, either to himself or obvious to the fact that there’s hardly anyone else around to understand or sympathize with his issues, “if there’s anything I’m even slightly concerned about, it’s how the constant micro tremors of a ship that size could possibly affect the pinning, especially so close to the engines”.

“However, nothing a good gimbal system couldn’t fix, if needed, I’m sure”, Paul adds, and whips out his newly Starfleet issued PADD from another jacket pocket, seemingly settling from his outburst finally.

Hugh is all too aware of the attention his honey is attracting with his ‘eccentricity’ from the few fellow crew seated around them at the moment - discreet as the shifty eyes and alert ears attempt to be. Whether Paul himself is aware of it or not, he sure doesn’t show to give a damn. Of course.

A curious side glance from an Ensign next to them catches the doctor’s eye just then. No doubt a rookie themself - fresh out of the Academy and lessons of discipline still firmly in mind -, the guy seems unsure what to make of Paul: if this lax a demeanor should be expected from seniors in the service - surely nothing one would’ve encountered during Academy training -, a sign of experience gained from years of routine, perhaps? Or otherwise the Lieutenant must come across like a wayward civilian, who mistook their flight at the shuttle terminal.

As if embarrassed for getting caught staring, the Ensign’s gaze doesn’t dare to look away immediately, but holds long enough for Hugh to smile back knowingly. Once acknowledged, the junior’s look turns, relieved to see that they are not the only one aware of this present abnormality aboard - their then almost amused roll of eyes revealing of an opinion. To this Hugh is hard pressed to hold in a chuckle himself.

Witnessing this wordless exchange the burly Security crew kind opposite to them seem to relent their curiosity as well and relax back to minding their own business. As much as Security personnel ever do, due to the nature of their occupation.

Hugh takes another glance at the peculiar Lieutenant next to him, who’s frowning now seems targeted at the unbecomingness of his new, heftier PADD, while the man keeps actively blocking away all outside distractions - as is Paul’s way. Hugh leaves the man at it, and goes back to thinking what his honey had just said.

“ _“Honey…”_ “, Hugh lets the word roll off his tongue.

"Yes?” Paul answers without turning from his task - the apparent call managing to penetrate through the barricade of concentration to elicit a half automatic response.

“What?” Hugh turns to look at the man inquisitively, and gets thrown back a curious glance with a raised eyebrow before realizing. “Oh, no. Not you”, Hugh clarifies, “ _"Honey Mushroom”_ “, the doctor smiles, "I was just savoring the word. I kinda like the sound of that”.

“Hmh”, Paul hums a nonchalant acknowledgement, turns back to the annoying PADD, and attempts to sink into his secluded head-space again, but seems to be having difficulties concentrating now.

“I’ll show that arrogant freeze-dry-killer”, the man then states resolutely, taking another sip of his drink, the determination in his eyes growing visible, “I’ll grow them and show him Honey Mushroom can survive in space just as well as any other of _Dikarya_ \- better even!”

Paul seems to be well on his way to raising another minor scene, the drink sloshing in the mug in his hand as he gestures the way he always does when making a point. “I don’t know what special animosity he’s taken to just them right now - probably just because he sees me care -, but _Ascomycota_ or not, it’s a damn parasite - stubborn fucker. It’ll survive if anything. And I’ll prove it”.

 _“Takes one to know one”_ , Hugh thinks, smiling amused at his honey’s raging determination, fondly remembering how this brash self-assurance stems from the same passionate root, which had been the man as he first saw him on that presentation stage and got captivated by: an intellectual man sure of himself, full of beautiful visionary dreams and a wish to better humankind’s knowledge of the cosmos through his particular expertise. Just as much as this is the inconsiderate, defensive asshole he first exchanged words with, yet felt oddly drawn to still.

This cocky brute side of him is hardly Paul’s most attractive quality - just as Hugh had suspected even then. Thus, it must be somehow indicative of how he’s on the right track with this man: that Hugh can find something to appreciate even in the more sour aspects of the man.

And although this current matter appears but some petty, mushroom scientist variation of cock measuring, the brotherly rivalry seems to form the very basis for the duo’s creative collaboration, as Hugh has come to learn by offhandedly witnessing the two from the sidelines for well over a year now. Such macho provocation likely offers not only an outlet for possible unresolved issues between the men, but a way for them to push aside any anxieties as well. Just like it does now, no doubt - works as a distraction.

“You do that, Honey”, Hugh replies to Paul’s almost adorable boasting, patting the man on his thigh attentively, “You show him survival”. He can’t help from chuckling to himself, but careful not to have Paul notice, lest he wants the agitated man’s wrath upon his own 'patronizing’ ass as well. He turns and leaves the man muttering to himself.

 _“Honey”_? The word then suddenly bounces back to Hugh’s mind and is left lingering on stubbornly. He must have called Paul that on hundreds of occasions by now - why did it sound so different just now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the work posted along with the illustration on [**tumblr**](https://jmalkki.tumblr.com/post/180691800629/shuttle-commute-such-an-inconspicuously-titled).
> 
> _Likes, shares, comments and what have you, all appreciated on:_  
>  _[ **tumblr**](http://jmalkki.tumblr.com/) | [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/Jemppu) | [**instagram**](https://www.instagram.com/jeminamalkki/) | [**DeviantArt**](https://www.deviantart.com/jemppu)_


End file.
